


Kind of Like Crashing

by GoldandScarlett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, This is ridiculous and cliche and do I care? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldandScarlett/pseuds/GoldandScarlett
Summary: Poe and Finn crash land on a planet and have FEELINGS and CUDDLE. That is all.





	

           “We’re coming in hard!” he hears Poe yell. Then they hit and everything goes black.

“Finn!” Someone is shouting at him. Finn considers ignoring it, but the voice persists so he forces his eyes open. His head aches something awful, but he does a quick damage assessment and decides that that’s really the only thing wrong with him. He blinks, and Poe’s face comes into focus. He breaks into a grin when he sees Finn’s awake, and there is something almost wild about the joy of it.

“You alright?” Poe asks. “Sorry about the shouting. I didn’t wanna shake you in case something was broken.”

“I’m good,” Finn says, struggling to shove himself up.

“Whoa, buddy. Easy.” Poe offers him an arm and Finn grabs onto it, pulls himself unsteadily to his feet.

“What happened?” Finn asks. He is fairly sure he knows the answer and that it will not be something he likes, but he feels as though he needs the confirmation.

Poe shrugs, indicating the remains of a freighter smoldering nearby. “Got hit,” he says.

“You got hit? You’re the best pilot in the resistance!”

“Pretty sure I got hit the first time we met too,” Poe says. He’s smirking, for some reason.

“But you! You blew up the Starkiller Base!” Finn is aware that he is sputtering a bit, but someone needs to acknowledge the gravity of the situation and by the looks of it, it sure as hell isn’t gonna be Poe.

“Yeah,” Poe says, “Flying an X-wing with a hell of a lot of backup. Buddy, I think you’re freaking out a little bit.”

Finn considers this for a moment, then concedes that it is probably true. “Did they see us go down?” he asks.

“Nah,” says Poe. “Did you see those ships coming out of hyper speed as we were falling? They were rebel. My guess is the guys who shot us were a little too busy to track our fall.”

“I was busy thinking about how we were falling out of the sky,” Finn admits. “Little distracting.”

It’s almost imperceptible but Finn is pretty sure Poe winces. “Sorry about that,” he says, recovering quickly. “Perks of the job. Occasionally you get to engage in extreme flying. Give ya a nice adrenaline boost.”

Finn laughs because yes, it does rather. “Beats the first time anyways,” he says. “At least we’re still together this one ‘round.”

Poe grins again. “Right you are. You wanna check the ship with me?”

The ship as it turns out, is mostly screwed. Life support is down, which shouldn’t really be a problem since there’s no way they could get their ship back in the air anyways, except that Poe seems kind of upset about it.

“No heat,” he explains. “I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but this place is gonna get cold when night hits. Hopefully I can get a message up to our people and they’ll pick us up before then.”

After half of hour of Poe tinkering, they are forced to conclude that the comms are irreparably busted. Poe says it really isn’t an issue. It’s not like no one is going to notice they’re gone after all. Finn thinks he might be lying about exactly what amount of danger they’re in, but he pretends he believes Poe to make him feel better. 

“So, guess we’re crashing here tonight,” Poe says, a little mournfully. Poe, Finn knows, is not exactly a fan of the cold. Yavin IV, where Poe grew up, is anything but and the rebel base isn’t exactly settled on ice either. Perhaps this is why Finn feels suddenly compelled to shrug off the jacket Poe gave him and hold it out. He doesn’t want Poe to be cold after all, and besides, he reasons, he’s more use to frigid climates. Starkiller Base wasn’t particularly tropical. Not that this place is really that cold either. But still.

Poe stares at him, and then at the proffered jacket. “Whatcha doing, pal?”

“I mean,” Finn says, “It’s technically your jacket and I know you don’t like the cold and we don’t have blankets so if we’re sleeping here I thought you might? Be uncomfortable?” He trails off awkwardly.

“Finn,” Poe says, taking the hand offering the jacket and pushing it back towards Finn’s chest. “Buddy, keep the damn jacket. It’s yours and this ain’t Hoth. ‘S not like I’m gonna freeze to death.”

“So, you won’t be cold?” Finn says dubiously.

“Right.”

Turns out, Poe Dameron is full of shit.

Finn wakes in the night to something chattering. His eyes strain against the darkness for a moment, until they begin to adjust and he can scan the area for the source of the sound.

Poe is lying a respectful distance away from Finn, and his teeth seem to be the source of the chattering. Actually, “lying” might not be the operative word. What Poe was doing was more attempting to fold himself into something smaller. He has pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to keep them in place. His attempts don't seem to be doing him much good as, in addition to the teeth chattering, his whole body is visibly shaking. Finn suspects that he is probably not asleep. 

“Poe,” says Finn, testing.

“You okay?” The response is immediate and Finn sighs.

“You’re too cold to sleep, aren’t you?” he says.

Poe does not respond.

“Poe,” Finn says. “Take the jacket.”

“No,” says Poe. There is a hard edge to his voice which means his stubbornness is setting in.

“Fine,” Finn says. “Come here.”

“Why?” Poe says, sounding suspicious. 

“You’re cold. I have a jacket and a lot of body heat. We’ll share it.”

Poe stares at him for a moment more, then slowly rolls over to him. “Hi,” he says, settling lightly against Finn’s side. 

Finn drapes the jacket over both of them. “Hi,” he says back.

Poe bites his lip. It’s an involuntary thing, Finn thinks, just something Poe does sometimes, but it’s very Poe like and it’s comforting. 

“Goodnight, Poe,” he says. 

“Goodnight, Finn.”

They lie in silence for a while then,“Hey, Finn?” Poe says. It’s softer than his normal voice. It lacks the usual bravado. Finn thinks he might be half asleep. 

“Yeah?” says Finn.

“Sorry about crashing.”

Finn pulls Poe closer, until he’s tucked under Finn’s chin. Finn can feel Poe’s breath against his chest. It’s…nice. “It’s alright,” he says. “If we hadn’t crashed, I never would have gotten to do this.”

He feels Poe shift against him, pushing away slightly, so he can tilt his head up to look at Finn. His eyes, Finn notes, are incredibly wide. “Have you uh, wanted to do this?” he says, carefully.

“Yeah,” says Finn. He’s a little embarrassed to admit this. Only Rey knows the extent of his feelings for Poe, although he suspects she has told Jess most of them.

There is silence from Poe, although he is still staring at him as though he doesn’t understand. Then he swears softly. “Finn,” he says. “You could literally have done this whenever you wanted.” 

A pause, as both of them try to work out what they should say next. At last Finn says, “What do you mean?”

Poe rolls away from him, and Finn mourns the warmth he brought. “I uh,” Poe says. “Come on, buddy. You have to know.”

“Know what?” Finn asks, although he is beginning to suspect that he _does_ know. His stomach feels odd, suddenly, like it’s twisting in on itself. It’s not a bad feeling.

Poe buries his face in his hands. “How I feel about you,” he says, his face still sheltered behind his hands. “Force, I’ve never been this bad at it before,” he mutters, mostly to himself.

Finn sits up, gently pulls Poe’s hands away from his face. “It is… a good feeling?” he asks.

Poe laughs, a slightly hysterical sound. “Yeah buddy,” he says. “Yeah it’s good.”

“Can I,” Finn begins, although he is not entirely sure what he’s going to say and Poe is staring at him with those huge brown eyes, and oh _force_ he’s going to mess this up. “Can I,” he says again.

“Yeah,” Poe says, rather breathlessly. Any trace of the sleepiness he’d had moments ago is gone. His head has moved almost imperceptibly forward and he is biting at his lip again. And then Finn closes the last of the distance between them and he is kissing him and it’s warm and soft and perfect. Poe makes a happy gasping noise and Finn thinks he might die right there except he’s only experienced one Poe kiss so far so maybe he should hold off on that. 

They pull away, and they’re both grinning. “Wow,” says Finn. “Could have done that whenever I wanted too?”

Poe laughs and kisses him again. 

Finn wakes first the next morning, to the sound of an engine settling. Poe is still tucked flush against him, fast asleep, and Finn really doesn’t want to wake him expect there was an engine. 

“So,” says a voice behind him, and Finn starts violently, jolting into a sitting position. Next to him, Poe grumbles something and tugs sleepily at his jacket. Finn turns to see Rey, hands on her hips, smirking at him. “Fun night?” she says.

“The rescue can wait ten more minutes and also kriff you, Rey,” mumbles Poe. 

Rey laughs. 

 


End file.
